Dragonball X
by xxGenesis.Incxx
Summary: After his family is killed in a fire Matt moves to Monroeville where he and his god-brother live a debaucherous lifestyle of teen drinking and parties, however the duo is forced to grow up when a mysterious man named Gohan tells them of the powers of two deceased saiyan warriors hidden in their human bodies; a powerful enemy is coming (Includes profanity and mild sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

This was it. The room I laid limply in was engulfed in flames, I could hear screams throughout the house, but they slowly faded away. Hot tears ran down my face, as I struggled to breathe through the smoke. The air around me seemed to be getting hotter every second, I could feel it burning my lungs with ever strained breathe.

"I don't want to die in here, burned and alone." I thought to myself.

Slowly I began to crawl to the door; I winced as I reached up and turned the hot metal knob. I pulled the burning door open, and hoped that it wouldn't collapse on me. I forced myself to crawl down the hallway towards the staircase at the end of it, pulling myself along with as much energy as I could muster up. It seemed with each inch, my vision was growing darker and darker, and that the end of the hallway seemed farther away.

"This is it," I said, lying on the seared carpeting, "I'm going to die here."

Suddenly I felt something in me snap, anger, confusion, and a soul crushing sadness, "I can't die here!" I exclaimed.

Slowly the black began to take over, "I'm not going to die here." I muttered. As the last bit of my vision was obscured, a pair of black boots appeared in front of me.

"We've got a live one here. It's a boy; let's get him out of this hell hole!"

I woke with a start, my body drenched in sweat.

"Damn," I thought to myself, "I can't get one night of good sleep. But why not, I've already lost everything else, why not my sanity as well." I chuckled to myself.

It was a dark joke, but it was my way of coping with having lost my whole family that night, about three months ago. I had stayed in my home town to finish off the school year, and had arrived here only three weeks ago.

The adjustment wasn't very difficult for me, seeing as I had visited this house quite frequently as a child, and over the years had made some friends here and there.

I looked around, the room was painted tan. Other than the bed, there was a dresser with a mirror above it, and a white sliding door closet. I didn't have many of my old possessions, most of them died along with my family in the fire. The fire fighters managed to save one of my hooded sweatshirts, in my closet, an Oregon Ducks hooded sweatshirt; a dark green color, with a yellow letter O in the center of it.

Since the fire, my god-parents had taken me in; they bought me a whole new wardrobe. They often times check in on me, I don't really talk about the fire; it was just easier to suppress my emotions than to dredge them up over and over again.

They would tell me, "We know that you've been through a lot, especially for a sixteen year old boy, but we're always here if you want to talk."

I did talk, but not to them, I talked to Nikhil, my god-brother. He was the same age as me; part of the reason I liked talking to him about the fire was, because he would just sit there and listen.

I swung myself out of bed, and walked over to my mirror. I looked over my mocha colored skin, and ran my fingers through my short but thick afro-like black hair.

"You're okay," I said to myself, "You're going to have a fun time tonight at that party with Nikhil and Alex. It'll help you get your mind off of things." I sighed.

I grabbed some toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning," I yelled down the stairs.

My uncle was a doctor, who worked in West Virginia most of the time, and seeing that we lived in Monroeville, just outside of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, I assumed that he was gone for the week by now; after all it was a Monday. I was thankful that summer vacation had just begun.

"It's just me bro," I heard Nikhil yell back, "Mom left for work already."

I took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I pulled on my underwear and black Nike socks, and rolled on some deodorant. After pulling on a pair of cargo shorts and a green striped tank top, I headed down the light brown carpeted staircase. I turned and headed into the white tiled kitchen. Sitting on the island counter was a blue plastic plate with two toaster strudels on it, and a small bottle of Sunny Delight next to it. I picked the two up, and headed down to the basement, the room where Nikhil and I spent most of our time. I could hear one Nikhil's favorite rapper, Kendrick Lamar, playing loudly as I walked down the carpeted staircase.

The room had posters on the walls depicting different rock bands. There was a large flat screen TV, with a big speaker sitting on either side of it, and a PlayStation 4 lying on the ground in front of it. A long, dark brown leather couch sat directly in front of the TV, and in the back corner of the room was a library of DVDs that stretched up to the ceiling.

Lying across the couch was Nikhil wearing a pair of dark brown cargo shorts, and black ¼ zip up jacket with a red Calvin Klein emblem over the left pectoral, he had pulled the sleeves back to the end of his forearm. I stood at about 6 foot 1 inch, and Nikhil's head came to my lower neck. He flipped his short jet black hair. His skin was a dark brown, due to his family being a mix of Trinidadian (the island country his mother and both of my parents had been born on) and his father's lineage coming from India.

I sat down on the floor in front of the couch, and took a bite out of one of the toaster strudels. It was strawberry and cream cheese, my favorite.

"So," I said stuffing the other half of the strudel into my mouth, "This party tonight, is it gonna be big?"

Nikhil grinned, "Matt, you know me, do I go to small parties?"

"Yeah, but only if that girl Tanya is there." I said with a chuckle.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I've got good taste in women."

I laughed.

"So where is it?" I asked, opening my bottle of Sunny Delight.

"It's going to be just outside of the city at Alex's grandfather's house. They're in Florida for the week." Nikhil replied.

"So no surprise parents showing up this time like at Lexi's place last week?" I asked jokingly.

"That was a fluke," He shot back, "Have I ever taken you to a party besides that one and had the cops or parents show up?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way!" I said, draining the bottle of Sunny Delight. I finished the second strudel.

"One question man," I said, "How are we supposed to get to the party if we have no car?"

"Mom should be home before it starts, and hey," He said with a grin, "There's nothing wrong with showing up fashionably late. Especially for you single man." He said kicking me lightly.

After a while the playlist ended, and we sat and watched reruns of Adventure Time. Eventually we grew bored of this, and decided to walk to the park down the street from our house. We grabbed our two Lacrosse sticks and a few balls and headed out. I cradled the stick as we walked.

"I swear," I said, "This thing gets lighter every time I pick it up."

"I know," He replied, "I lifted up the couch with one hand this morning, and I haven't lifted since school closed."

"Not that it matters for you and me, we're already naturally skinny." I replied.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to have some muscle tone."

Before long we arrived at the field, there was a Lacrosse net sitting at the other end of it.

"I get first shot!" I said, placing a ball in the mesh of stick.

I shot the ball as hard as I could at the net. The stick made a whipping sound, as it cut through the still summer air.

"That was just beautiful," I said with a chuckle, "I bet that was the hardest that I've ever ripped the ball!"

"Oh easily," Nikhil replied, "If not, it's the hardest that I've ever seen you do it."

He stepped up, and imitated my actions.

An hour passed, and we were suddenly interrupted by Nikhil's cell phone ringtone. He pulled the black iPhone 5S from his pocket, it was clothed in a black and red otter box defender case.

"It's Elena," he said, proceeding to answer the phone.

"Hello." He said.

I could hear Elena, one of Nikhil's friend's, muffled voice.

"Yeah," Nikhil said, "No we'll be there tonight."

More muffled Elena.

"No, Mom took the car today, but she should be home sooner or later. We're just telling her that we're spending the night at Alex's place." Nikhil replied.

"What does she want?" I asked.

Nikhil shushed me. I sighed, shooting the third ball at the net, and grinning as the force with which it hit, caused a wave to spread across it.

"Of course," He said, "I'll let you know when we're on our way over."

He hung up the phone.

"Elena wants us to pick her up on the way out." He said, as we walked to the net to retrieve the balls.

"She said that she tried calling you twice."

I sighed; I had forgotten my phone on the night stand at home.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 6," He replied, "We've got time to run a few drills before we head home, the party doesn't start until eight."

"So what time do you expect us to head over there?" I asked, as he cut across the field for a pass.

"Probably around nine or nine-thirty." He replied, passing the ball back.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as we set up a fast-break drill, "You know what sounds good right now bro?" I asked, as I faked him out and scored.

"A goal?" He asked jokingly.

I chuckled, "Don't worry; we'll both score plenty tonight. No lunch, I've been craving something Asian."

"How about we go to Little Japan; I know a great place that we can swing by tomorrow." Nikhil said with a laugh.

"Sounds good to me man!"

The sun was still high in the sky and it was now coming up on seven o'clock. I sighed; it was hot, hotter than I had ever remembered Monroeville being in the summer time. Usually at night things cooled down significantly, but at this rate, it wasn't looking like that was going to be the case. We soon decided to head home.

"Oh," Nikhil said as we walked down the hill that was his driveway, "I may have made a promise to Alex."

"What kind of promise," I asked as we opened the garage door; my Aunt's range rover was parked in it.

"Well," He said, as we walked into the basement, "I may have told him that we'd…oh how do I put this?"

"Just spit out Nik," I said, flipping onto the couch, "I'm a big boy, I can take it. Unless it's some sketchy drug, then I'm out."

"No no, it's not that, I may have promised him that we'd jump off of his grandparent's house and, into the pool in their back yard with him." He said.

"Oh," I said with a smirk, "Is that all?" I asked.

"I'm glad that you're taking it so lightly," He replied, pulling a Coca-Cola out of the mini fridge, and tossing a can to me.

"Piece of cake," I replied, cracking the can open, and taking a deep drink, "How big is the house?"

"Well, it's a small mansion, so seven stories."

I spat the Coca-Cola out of my mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you; you do realize that we could die from falling that far! That, and knowing Alex, he'll want to do it as a whole, "shock-and-awe" thing, when half of the people there are drunk."

"Okay," Nikhil said, waving me off, "Okay, okay, look it's not even from the seventh story!"

"Oh thank God." I replied, taking another drink.

"It's from the fourth."

I groaned.

"Dude," Nikhil said, "I'm doing this for you!"

"So," I said, trying to process this whole plan, "You're trying to kill me, in front of a ton of wasted teens, for me? Oh I see," I said sarcastically, "It makes perfect sense!"

He scoffed, "You're such an ass dude."

"Oh that means a lot, coming from the guy who has volunteered me for suicide!" I replied.

"Matt," He said, "If you do this you have no idea how much people will love you, you'll be _the guy_, the one who's fun, and a little bit crazy but in a good way!"

"Yeah," I shot back, "Assuming that we survive!"

"Hey," I heard my Aunt Ruth yell from the kitchen, "Stop bickering you two!"

She came down the stairs. My Aunt was a bit shorter than Nikhil. They shared the same skin tone, and jet black hair, which my Aunt always kept at a length just past her earlobes. She wore a pink t-shirt, and a pair of white jeans.

"What's the problem down here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Mom," Nikhil said, "Just deciding which one of us gets to drive to Alex's grandparent's place tonight."

I nodded, "Yeah Aunty," I said mustering up a smile, "We're okay; I'll just let Nikhil drive this time, and pray that we come home in one piece tomorrow."

She laughed, "You and me both," she said, "So when are you guys leaving?"

"We'll probably head out at around eight; the house is about an hour away." Nikhil said.

"Alright, your Dad is bringing you two a present tonight, so try and hold off until he gets here okay?"

We nodded. She turned and went back up the stairs.

"Present," Nikhil said, "I wonder what it is."

I shrugged, "You've got me man,"

We walked up the staircase, and headed up to our bedrooms.

"Maybe it's a dog!" I exclaimed.

"Not likely," Nikhil said, "Mom and Dad don't let me have pets."

We washed our faces in the bathroom, and put on some cologne.

"Do you think that they got us a car?" Nikhil asked.

"We've never asked for one, your Mom usually just lets us use hers." I replied.

We walked to my bedroom; I picked up my green Nokia Lumia 920 swiftly sliding it into my pocket. I wrapped a Lacoste wrist watch Nikhil had given me a few weeks ago, around my left wrist.

I checked the watch; it was now eight-fifteen. I grabbed a black and green drawstring bag from my closet, and placed a long sleeved red v-neck shirt, a black t-shirt, and some toiletries into it. Nikhil left my room, and did the same.

"Boys," I heard my Uncle Narij yell to us, "Could you come down here?"

"I guess that our present is here." Nikhil said, and together we raced down the stairs.

Standing in front of our front door was my Uncle Narij. He was about Nikhil's height, and looked tired from a long day at work. His light brown hair was turning grey, and thinning. His skin was much lighter than Nikhil's, my Aunt's, or even mine for that matter.

"You boys are heading out now, right?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Well," He said, "With me being in West Virginia most of the time, and your Mom working, we've talked it over, and we decided that you two will need some mode of transportation; you can't always have your Mom's car."

"No freaking way." Nikhil said.

My uncle pulled an oval shaped black pod out of his pocket. It had three silver buttons on it, one depicting a closed lock, one depicting an open one, and one depicting a bright red megaphone. It read, Nissan at the top. He tossed it to Nikhil.

"Not even a key!" Nikhil said.

"What car is it? Please tell me that it's a push-to-start!" I said.

"Let's go check it out." My Uncle said with a grin on his face.

He turned the outside light on, and led us out into the barely lit evening. Sitting elegantly in front of our house was a 2012 Nissan Juke. It was a dark grey color, and only had two doors.

"Oh my God!" Nikhil and I yelled.

We ran over to the car.

"Guess who gets to drive it first!" He said, pulling the driver's side door open.

I couldn't care any less, I ran over to the passenger door, and threw it open. The interior was even more beautiful than the gleaming exterior. It was black and red cloth, with a red trim. The dash board was a smooth black, to the right of the steering wheel, there was small screen. Directly below that there was a control for the sound system, which had a port for plugging in iPods. The console between the two seats which was home to the gear shift, and the emergency break was a glossy red.

I sighed deeply.

"This," I said, "This is beautiful, and look!" I pointed to the ignition port for the key, and in its place was a black rubber button that read, "Start/Stop"

"This is the sickest gift ever!" Nikhil yelled to his parents.

I quickly sprinted back inside, and up to my room, I pulled the Monster wire from the pair of Beats headphones sitting on my bed. I rushed back downstairs and out of the front door.

"Thanks so much guys!" I yelled, as I hopped back into the car, closed the door.

I pulled my seatbelt across me, and clicked it in, Nikhil mimicked my actions.

"This," He said, running his hands over the steering wheel, "This will be the best night ever."

I nodded in agreement as he pushed the start button, and the car roared to life.

We both sighed, "This is a beautiful machine." I said, as Nikhil pulled off from our house.

We laughed, as we zoomed out of the cul-de-sac. I took Nikhil's iPhone from him and plugged it into the speaker control system. I selected a song, and soon fast paced beats and heavy bass enveloped us.

"Give Elena a call," Nikhil yelled to me, "Tell her that we're on the way."

I nodded, and turned down the music. I slid my phone out of my pocket, and navigated through it until I had found my contacts tab, I scrolled down until I saw Elena's name, and I selected it, and pushed the call button.

There was a short dial tone before I heard her say hello.

"Elena," I said trying to mask my excitement, "It's Matt; we're on our way to pick you up."

"You'll never believe what we just got!" Nikhil yelled.

She laughed, "Alright, I'll be ready. Just honk when you're out front."

"Sounds good Elena, we'll see you soon!" I said, hanging up the phone.

It didn't take long for us to get to Elena's house, once we had completed the journey that was navigating highway traffic in Pittsburgh. We pulled up at the curb in front of her house, and Nikhil beeped the car horn. Elena soon came bounding out.

She was only a bit taller than Nikhil, and her Caucasian skin was a bit pale, but her luscious chocolate brown hair always looked smooth, and her dark but luminous eyes, always seemed to turn a golden color when the light hit them. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt and jean shorts. She freaked out about as much as us when she saw the car.

I climbed out, to let her get into the backseat. When she was in I pushed my seat back up, and climbed back in.

"So this is the new toy," She said, "You guys are too damn lucky!"

"We know!" We said simultaneously, as we pulled away from Elena's house.

"Only an hour left to go," Nikhil said, "Pick a song Matt."

"Oh," Elena said, "Let me pick!"

She pulled the phone from my hand, and scrolled through song after song, giving a different expression every time that she stopped to consider one.

"Nope," She said, "Not that one."

She stopped, "This one," She said, "Definitely this one."

She touched the screen, and Kendrick Lamar's song Backseat Freestyle filled the car.

"I pray my dick get big as the Eifel tower!" She sang.

"If you've got one of those, I'd be questioning a whole lot." Nikhil said.

We laughed, and sang along with the song.

I had never remembered experiencing a faster hour. We drove down a gravel road, up to an enormous house and a very open plot of land surrounded by a dense forest. The front of the house was littered with cars of all kinds, and prices. I could already feel the bass, and see the strobe and multicolored lights from inside the car. We parked and all climbed out.

"What'd I say to you earlier Matt?" Nikhil asked.

"You don't go to small parties." I replied.

Elena chuckled.

He cleared his throat ironically, "What Nikhil Mohan says, Nikhil Mohan does. Now," He said turning to us, "Let's go kill this party!"

We cheered, and followed him into the house. It was even louder inside, and packed full of teens some I knew, but most of whom I didn't.

"Hey Matt," A boy from our school, Jun, yelled to me. He ran his fingers through his hair. Jun was Japanese, and his hair always seemed to stand up by itself, the front of which had golden-brown highlights. He was wearing a black zip-up jacket, with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath it, and black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and mint green vans on his feet. He had a young woman sitting on his lap.

"Good to see you man," I said trying to navigate between a crowd of couples dancing.

"Damn man," I said, when I finally got to him, "This is easily the most rad party we've been to all summer!"

"Half of the people here are already wasted!" He said with a laugh.

"I can tell," I replied, I nodded towards the girl sitting on his lap. She smiled back at me.

"Who's she?" I asked Jun.

"I don't even know bro!" He said, with a giddy laugh, he high-fived me.

"I'm Nikki," She said, "Nice to meet you Matt." She said, running her eyes up and down me.

Jun grinned, "I think that you've found yourself a playmate." He said.

I laughed, and nodded, "Maybe," I said looking her in the eyes, "She's on something though." I said.

She put her pointer finger to her lips.

"So is everyone." Jun said.

I grinned.

Someone tapped me on the back, it was Alex. Alex was a boy no taller than I. His Caucasian skin was tanned, and his eyes were a deep brown, almost identical to his hair. He was wearing a black tank top that depicted the Pittsburgh Penguins hockey team. He was wearing a pair of white Nike socks, and a black pair of Nike sandals.

"How insane is this party man?" He said, hugging me.

"You've done it again my friend," I said, hugging him back.

He put a red cup in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked with a grin.

"True." I replied, with a laugh, I drank deep from whatever bitter liquid was in the cup.

"That's good man, what is it?"

"Rum, I think," He laughed, he was already pretty drunk himself.

"So what's this grand plan of yours Nikhil has been telling me about?" I asked.

"Oh right, it's gonna be fun man!" He said, leading me out into the back yard.

There was an enormous pool, filled with crystal clear water, a brilliant white light emanating from it. Some people were kissing at the edge of it, and the concrete around it was littered in plastic red cups.

"So, as you can see we've got this big pool back here. The distance from the roof to the pool is about six feet across. So, Nikhil wanted to do something as sort of," He stopped to think, "An entrance for you, to get you clicked up with our crowd."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I stopped, "Oh except for the part where we break our backs, and legs, and drown! How deep is this thing anyways?"

"At its deepest," He said, "its fifteen feet give or take."

"And we're jumping from the fourth story?" I asked looking up at the multitier roof.

"Not necessarily," Alex replied, Nikhil came over, he was holding two drinks, "I was thinking more like second or third."

"Third," Nikhil added, "Go big, or go home."

I nodded, "True, I'm down with three stories."

Nikhil handed me another drink, "That's my boy!" He said.

"Let's get this thing done," Alex said, "It's almost eleven, it's time to get things in full swing!"

I nodded, and together we downed our drinks.

We saw Elena dancing with another guy, who I had never met; we waved her over.

"I'm having the best time," She said, "What about you guys?"

We all agreed, "Look Elena, we're gonna head up, and start this thing. I need you to get everyone out here. We'll deal with the people in the higher up floors, and the bedrooms. You get this floor and clear out the pool." Alex said.

"Are you guys serious," She asked as we headed back inside of the house, "You're gonna get your drunk-asses killed!" She said.

"This is gonna be a night to remember." Nikhil said.

"Damn straight!" I agreed.

Alex laughed, "See, they're on board, just help us here." He pleaded.

She sighed, "Fine," She said pouring us shots, "You guys are gonna need these though."

We downed the shots, I was starting to feel a bit tipsy, the world around me began to blur a bit.

We headed up a nearby staircase, banging on doors, we yelled, "Everyone into the backyard, now let's go!"

A guy came out half naked, "What the hell's your problem man?" He asked.

"Something big is about to go down in the back, you're not gonna want to miss it!" I said.

He nodded, and together he and the three girls that he was with headed downstairs. They walked so shakily, 'Cross-faded!' I thought to myself with a chuckle.

We cleared out as many room as we could, some were locked, but we could hear people inside. I didn't care though; if I were in the same position as some of these people I would've ignored us too. As we got to the third floor, the air smelled odd, we opened a dark room, and saw a lighter go out. Alex cleared it out. The group of people handed him two bottles of vodka that they had had with him.

"Here it is," He said opening a window, "This is it."

We climbed through the window each with a bottle in our hands. I tried not to slide off of the slick roof. It hadn't occurred to me, just how high up three stories really was. We emptied our pockets, tossing our phones, watches, and wallets back through the window. We stripped down to our underwear.

"Oh god," I sighed, "We're pretty high up."

"Hell yeah man," Alex said, "Well, time for my party speech."

He walked to the edge of the roof, he was flanked by Nikhil and I on either side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He yelled, holding up his bottle, "Are you having a good time tonight?"

The crowd cheered loudly. I hadn't truly realized how many people were here, but doing a quick head count, I estimated that it was somewhere around 120 people. The song Swimming Pools by Kendrick Lamar began to play.

'Perfect,' I thought to myself, I couldn't help but smile.

"I decided to throw this party, because I wanted to do it bigger than we had ever done before. To party louder, longer, and harder than we've done since Jun's party last summer! So get wasted, have a good time. Let's get ratchet!"

The guys cheered and the girls laughed.

"So now," Alex said, "To get this fiesta truly started," He looked from Nikhil to me. The three of us took one last long drink from our bottles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to summer 2014!" He yelled, and together we jumped and plunged down in the pool below. Hitting the water hurt, a lot, actually more than I had expected. I continued to fall quickly once I was underneath it. I started to get scared.

'Damn,' I thought to myself, 'This was not a good idea.'

When I hit the bottom, I could feel the concrete crack slightly.

'My god,' I thought to myself, 'That was the stupidest thing that I've ever done.'

I swam back up to the surface. The crowd was cheering. The song Red Nose was playing in the background. The girl Nikki reached down and helped me out of the pool. I was just now getting a good look at her. She had golden blonde hair, and dark green eyes, like emeralds. She was wearing a blue bikini top, and a pair of white shorts. Her skin was a smooth cream color, and tan. She raised my hand into the air and the crowd cheered louder as the three of us bowed.

"This is all thanks to my friend Matt here," Alex said, pulling me into him, "Ladies, he single." He said with a joking wink.

I laughed, "So," I asked, "Who saw our junk on the way down?"

There were some more cheers, and laughs.

Nikki pulled me back into her, and danced on me, "Nice entrance new guy," She said, "That was crazy." She had a very seductive voice; it reminded me of the taste of melted chocolate, sweet and smooth.

"What can I say," I asked, trying to focus on anything but how gorgeous I thought that she was, due to the fact that I was still only in my boxers, "A little crazy now and then is good."

She rolled her green eyes up to me, "I agree." She said.

We started a revolution; the crowd behind us began dancing again. Alex somehow maneuvered he and the girl that he was dancing with towards me, "Careful with that man," He whispered to me, "Nikki Briefs is fire, and if you play with fire, you're gonna end up getting burned."

I nodded, "Thanks for the intel brother." I said.

I separated myself from her, "I'm gonna head upstairs and get my clothes."

"Oh," She said, "Well, you're drunk, I'll come too, just to make sure that you don't hurt yourself."

Every fiber of my being was screaming, no tell her that you're fine, and to go seduce some other impressionable, and drunk young man, to tell her that I didn't play ball like that. My eyes met Alex's, and Elena's the two of them were now dancing together. They both shook their heads.

'No!' they both mouthed.

"Okay." I said, my voice was a bit slurred.

I saw both Alex and Elena face-palm as we walked off. Nikki flipped them both off, as she pulled me into the house. We passed Jun as we headed up the staircase.

"That's my boy!" Jun yelled, tossing me my bottle from the pool, "You kids play nice." He joked. He was surrounded by a group of girls. Some smiled and laughed at me, some rolled their eyes. This night had definitely defined me for some people. But things actually seemed good for the most part.

"You left your stuff on the third floor right?" She asked, as she pulled me along.

"Yeah," I said, "Right under the window. There's no one up there."

"Good." She said with a mischievous grin.

I don't know why I wasn't stopping this; I knew what was coming next. Part of me wanted to leave, to go back down stairs, and pretend that she didn't exist. Then there was the other part of me, the part that wanted her. The part that I couldn't, or maybe truly didn't want to resist, every time she gave me that_ look _cutting through me those deep emerald eyes_._ The part that knew all of this was wrong, but tore apart my consciousness, and erased my inhibitions. Maybe I should just call it what it was lust and alcohol; two things that don't mix.

She finally released my wrist when we arrived at the open window. I took another drink from my bottle, and picked my stuff up. I started to pull my tank top back on, when she stopped me.

"Well," She sighed pulling the tank back off, and backing me into the wall, "You won't need that."

She held my arms above my head, and moved her face closer to mine.

'No Matt,' I thought to myself, 'She's just playing mind games with you. You're stronger than this. She probably does this with all of the guys. Do you really want to be just another guy?'

I could smell her perfume, as she kissed up my neck.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, and running her hands down my chest. Her lips were only centimeters from mine now.

"Maybe a bit," I said, "But maybe I just like getting teased."

She smiled, "Good," She said, just brushing her lips against mine, "I like teasing."

She knew she was breaking me, and she loved every second of it. The scary thing was so did I.

'Screw it.' I said to myself.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I kissed her, she kissed me back hard. I felt my heart beat faster, my breathing was heavier. Her mouth tasted like sweet mint and alcohol. Her lips so soft, I couldn't help but bite one of them. I dropped the bottle, picked her up and kicked open the door to the room in front of me. I closed the door, and locked it.

She laughed, pulling me towards the large bed in the room.

"Just relax," She said, and she pushed me down, "I know you want me, so just let me lead."

I sighed, 'What the hell are you doing here Matt?' I asked myself.

She crawled up me, kissing every inch up to my face.

"Just relax," She said, pulling her top off, "I know what I'm doing."

I half-grinned, "I hope that you're a good teacher." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm the best!" She said.

"Oh my god." I said to myself, as she arched down and kissed my lips.

She laughed sliding us up the bed towards the headboard.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, my head was pounding. Sunlight streamed through the open window in the room. My clothes were strewn across the floor of the room, alongside her own. She was cuddled next to me and snoring softly. I checked my wrist watch; it was sitting on the ground next to my bed.

It was noon. 'Damn,' I thought to myself, 'That was the best night of my life.'

I started to slide out of the bed, and I felt her fingers slip from between mine.

'I wonder if she actually likes me.' I asked myself.

That's when I felt her soft hand wrap firmly around my wrist.

"Where are you going so soon?" She asked, looking at me with those shimmering green eyes.

"To find Nikhil," I said with a smile, "We're staying for the day though; we usually help Alex clean up after parties."

"You can't stay with me for a little while longer?" She asked giving me that same smile that made me break.

"Sorry," I said, I picked up my phone, her shirt, and shorts and I tossed them to her, "Put your number in. I'd like to see you again soon."

She nodded, "I was hoping that you would."

She punched in the number, and saved it. I dialed it, and hung up, leaving my number in her phone. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door; it felt like a hammer coming down on my head with each hit. I pulled my pants on and fastened the belt.

"Come on loverboy," I heard Nikhil say from the other side, "We're making breakfast. Most people are gone already."

I unlocked the door, "I'll be down soon," I said, opening it, "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

He looked me up and down, and pulled me in close, "So," He asked, "How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know," He gestured towards the now fully clothed Nikki with his eyes.

I sighed, "There are no words to describe it," I thought for a moment, "Let's put it this way imagine skydiving, deep sea diving, and floating through outer space all at the same time, and it's all happening to your junk."

"I can't tell if that sounds completely life changing or just plain painful." Nikhil replied.

"A bit of both!" I said with a chuckle.

"You're such a freak Matt!" He yelled running back downstairs.

I turned, "So," I said, "Have you ever had a guy make you breakfast afterwards?" I asked with a smile.

She shook her head, "Well," I said, "I hate to sound cocky but I can make a fried egg like you've never tasted."

She laughed, "I'm looking forward to it Bobby Flay." She said poking my stomach playfully.

'Uh-oh,' I thought to myself, 'Nope, I'm forbidding myself from catching feelings for this girl.'

I realized I was staring her in the eyes, "What?" She asked with a smile.

'Damn,' I thought to myself, 'too late!'

"You have the most gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen. I'm sure you get that a lot though."

She shook her head, "Most guys usually just leave, and I don't get a lot of complements unless they want something from me." She said.

'I'm not even sure how to respond to that one.' I thought to myself.

I chuckled awkwardly, "Let's go downstairs."

It was a cloudy day, but the grey light breaking through the clouds still hurt my head and eyes. When we finally arrived in the kitchen, there was a plate of bacon and eggs sitting next to a tall glass of orange juice and two ibuprofen pills.

I took the pills with the orange juice, and shared the plate of food with Nikki.

"I guess that I'll have to make you breakfast some other time." I said.

"I'll remember, don't worry." She replied.

The house was already fairly clean, I looked out the glass sliding door to the backyard to see Jun and Elena passed out in the backyard.

"No way," I said with a laugh, "what'd I miss last night?"

"Everything," Alex said, "It got so crazy."

He and Nikhil looked at each other.

"People got too turned up," Nikhil said, "We've definitely got to do something like this again soon."

Alex nodded, "Not at my place though. It's gonna take all day to clean the pool."

"What happened?" I asked.

"More vomit than I had ever cared to see in my life." Nikhil said.

I shook my head.

"Oh Nikhil," I asked, "What about Little Japan?"

"I completely forgot about that," He replied, "Anyone else want food, I guess that we're doing take out."

Alex pulled ten dollars out of his wallet, and gave it to Nikhil.

"You know what I like," Alex said, "Hurry back please, I'm gonna need all of the help that I can get."

We nodded, and we left.

Nikhil and I climbed into our car; I was driving this time around. It probably wasn't the best idea, my head felt like a bursting firework. I groaned, as we pulled out.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Worse than you man, you stopped last night, I didn't. I was puking this morning." Nikhil replied.

I sighed, "Damn," I said, "hangovers suck."

"That Advil didn't help in the least bit." He said.

I nodded, "Maybe we can find something for headaches in Little Japan."

"It's not about the head dude," Nikhil replied, "Our bodies are very dehydrated, we need to drink a lot of liquids. We'll get some water when we get there."

We were silent for a bit before Nikhil said, "At least I know that all I have to worry about is a hangover."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not the one rolling around with a disease blanket."

I laughed, "You're freaking kidding me, right?"

"Dude," He said, "You've probably got like, some kind of mutant gonorrhea!"

I broke down laughing, as we pulled into a small parking lot, "I can feel it!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean to her," I said, "She's really nice!"

He shook his head.

I pushed the ignition button, and the car engine quieted. We walked up the busy street. I was starting to feel nauseous, and I dry heaved a bit. Nikhil patted me on the back.

"Suck it up princess." He said as we headed up the street.

We were fairly close to the restaurant, as we got closer I noticed a store with a strange symbol on it, I recognized it as Kanji, which didn't make sense, Kanji was Japanese. I pulled a ten dollar bill out, and handed it to Nikhil.

"I'm gonna go check out a store over there," I pointed to the small shop across the street, "Just meet me when you have the food."

"Don't get conned." He said taking the money from me.

I quickly crossed the busy street, and entered the shop. It was a small martial arts studio. There was no one in the room, only fighting mats covering the floors. The same symbol on the outside of the building was on the center of each mat. I walked around, examining the dark room. In the back corner of the room, I noticed a small door.

I sighed, 'This is how people get kidnapped,' I thought to myself.

I slowly pushed the door open, to reveal a small living space. There was a sleeping mat on the floor, a TV, a small fridge, and a table littered with books. I stepped inside.

'Someone lives here,' I thought to myself.

I closed the door behind me, and switched on the light. The room was tight, but there was a walk in closet on the other end. I pulled it open, to reveal another small room. There were several martial arts uniforms hung up. There was an orange v-necked uniform with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath it, and a blue sash around its waist. I touched the sash, and it felt smooth. There were other uniforms, both dark blue in such a way that they appeared purple, with a red sash around their waists.

I noticed a small pedestal towards the back of the room, there was a shimmering orange glass sphere with four red stars on the front. I picked it up, and it took up my whole hand. It was heavier than it looked, and I tossed it up and caught it.

'I wonder what this is?' I thought to myself.

"Hey," I heard from behind me, "Who are you, what are you doing back here?"

There was a tall Asian man; his hair was jet black and unnaturally spiky. His skin was a smooth shade of cream. He was wearing a pair of glasses, a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. He couldn't have been older than twenty-five. He was oddly muscular for his size.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm so sorry sir," I said, wincing at his yelling, "I didn't mean any harm, I was just looking around!" I replaced the orb on the pedestal.

"So that gives you the right to snoop around my home?" He asked.

"No sir, I was just curious, I suppose that it wasn't my place to invade your home like this. I'm sorry, I'll just be going." I said, trying to pass him.

He threw an arm out, and effortlessly blocked my escape, knocking me onto my back.

"Hey," I yelled my head was pounding; I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, "One little hit and you're already lying in a crumpled heap on the floor!"

"It's not that sir," I said, "I…I have a hangover."

"Oh," He said with a mocking grin, "So you're a drunk, huh?"

I stood up slowly, this man was starting to anger me; I started to feel my heart beat faster. I clenched my fists hard. I noticed a glint of surprise in his eyes.

"Matt," I heard Nikhil yell from outside of the room, "Where are you?"

"Nikhil, help me!" I yelled back.

I rushed the man, punching him in the face with all of the strength that I could muster up. I swiftly kicked his feet out from underneath him, and darted out of the room.

'How the hell did I just do that?' I asked myself.

"What's wrong," Nikhil asked holding about four bags of food, "What'd you do?"

"Just run!" I said pulling him towards the door.

There was rush of wind, and the man was standing directly in front of the door, blocking our only escape.

"How the hell did you…?" I was at a loss for words.

"What are you?" Nikhil asked.

The man grinned, "You two have a lot of potential, I can feel it. You're definitely the ones that I've been looking for."

"What does that even mean?" I blurted.

"Sir you can't hold us here, that's kidnapping. We'll go to the police!" Nikhil said.

"How do you expect to call the police if you're stuck here?" The man asked.

Nikhil and I simultaneously pulled out our cell phones. There was another rush of air, and Nikhil and I were propelled into the farthest wall behind us. My stomach was killing me; it felt as if I had just been hit by a car. I lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. I was feeling a rage welling up inside of me, a feeling that I could only have likened to that which I had felt at my family's funeral.

I shakily stood to my feet, and helped Nikhil up. I looked up to see the man holding our two cell phones in his hands, and the bag of food sitting elegantly at his feet.

"You two," He scoffed, "I can't believe this."

"Sir please," I asked through gritted teeth, "We only want to leave!"

I had white knuckles now, and I was in an immense amount of pain between my head and stomach. Nikhil didn't look well either; I had never seen him so angry.

"If you want to leave," The man said, tossing our phones aside and beginning to stretch his arms and legs, "All you've got to do is beat me in a fight."

I clenched my fists, and dashed at him. I swung, and the man disappeared.

'What is this?' I asked, I became overcome by an intense fear. What was the guy?

There was a heavy pressure as the man reappeared hovering at my side, delivering a swift kick, and sending me rocketing face first into a nearby wall. It didn't long for Nikhil to be lying next to me.

"Oh come on," The man mocked, "That's all you two have got?"

His demeanor seemed to have turned from threatening to playful, in almost an instant. I hated being mocked.

I forced myself to stand up. Nikhil flanked me on my left side. I felt something begin to stir within me, from the deepest part of my soul, and I let out a cry of rage. There was a loud pop, and I could feel my body shaking.

"I've had enough!" I yelled, I rushed at the man, crashing my knee into his face, he toppled over, but I didn't let up.

I sent hit after hit, until he was lying on the floor. That's when I noticed it; my whole body was emanating a bright green aura. Where did that power come from? That speed? I was so tired, and my whole body was sore. What was happening to me?

"What'd you do to me?" I yelled to the man, he stood up completely unharmed. My fists began to shake, the aura began to almost flow around me.

"I helped you tap into your potential." The man disappeared again, and I felt a powerful hit in my stomach sending me hurdling upwards, before I could begin to fall, I felt another hit in my side sending me flying to my left, and another one on my spine, sending me rocketing into the ground. The building shook when I collapsed. I couldn't move, and the aura was gone.

"Matt!" I heard Nikhil yell.

Suddenly I felt another force in the room, the way that I had felt when my aura appeared, just as aggressive, and just as strong. I rolled onto my side to see Nikhil glowing in a golden aura similar to my own. He put up a short fight, and ended up on the floor across the room from me after the man delivered two swift blows to his stomach, and chest.

I could hear him gasping for breath, "Who are you?" I asked, slowly climbing to my feet. I became aware of the fact that the man was hovering.

"How can you do these things?" I asked.

He landed silently on the soft mat.

"My name is Gohan, and I'm not here to hurt you, well anymore than I already have!" He said, putting his hands behind his head and laughing.

His demeanor changed again, almost on a dime.

"Then," Nikhil was standing now, "What are you here to do?"

"I'm a very strong martial artist, and I'm here to train you." He said, gesturing towards the back room.

I turned to Nikhil, he could read my eyes. He nodded, and we followed Gohan into the back room.

"I'm sorry that this is the way that we had to meet, but I've been waiting for you two for quite some time, and after a while you just got tired of disappointment, you know?" He asked with a smile.

We nodded. It was odd; I was already beginning to recover from the severe beating that I had just taken; actually my headache had begun to dull a bit too, it was still very intense but nearly as bad as it had been when I had arrived at this building. Nikhil was looking quite a bit better too.

Gohan flashed another snow white smile, "I was right," He said, "It is you two."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he opened the closet door.

"Sit down boys; we've got a lot to talk about." He said, pulling out two collapsible chairs.

"Mr. Gohan," I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what is happening to us? I mean the glowing and the strength and speed."

"Right," Nikhil added, "And how exactly can you do all of those tricks? The warping, flying, and the pain resistance I mean."

"Oh I promise you that they're not tricks, and just call me Gohan!" He said.

We sat down, "Gohan, they've got to be tricks. Normal people can't fly or move that fast!"

"Well I'm not a normal person and neither are you." He pulled out a small burner and a tea pot.

"Here," He said, pouring a clear liquid into two small tea cups, "This will help with the headaches."

I took the cup from him, "Hot water?" Nikhil asked.

"This is special water." Gohan replied.

Nikhil and I sniffed the water. We watched each other for a moment.

"What is it Gohan?" I asked.

"It's called Ultra Divine Water; it'll increase both of your power levels substantially. More than the Zenkai boost you both just received from the fight." Gohan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikhil asked.

Both of us wanted to believe that Gohan was crazy, but after having witnessed his strength, and his abilities there could be no denying. After all, we saw our own abilities begin to emerge.

"How do we know that you're not going to poison us, or drug us, or something?" I asked.

Gohan took back of our cups, and drank from them. He winced slightly.

"Sorry," He said with a chuckle, "It's a bit hot."

He handed the cups back to us.

We nodded, and drank the water. It was tasteless, and hot. Suddenly I began to feel a stabbing pain in my chest, as if someone were slashing it with a hot blade. The pain spread like wild fire. I forced my head to turn; Nikhil was lying on the ground writhing in pain, and before long so was I. I thought I was dying, and the pain just seemed to continue on.

"What did you do to us?" I yelled to Gohan.

"Just hold on boys, I know that it hurts, but it'll be over soon!" Gohan said, watching over us.

Suddenly the pain drastically increased, and I was back in my burning home. I could smell the smoke, feel the increasing heat. I was scared again, but I remembered my resilience that night. I wasn't going to die there, burned and alone. I didn't plan on dying here with a strange man whom I had just met, unable to even help my own brother.

But that's when the pain stopped, completely, and I was back in the room with Gohan and Nikhil. I sat bolt upright. As much as I hated him for tricking us, Gohan was right, that energy that I had felt when we were fighting Gohan had multiplied tenfold.

"What," I said, laughing, "What is this energy?" I asked.

"Your power level has increased drastically!" Gohan exclaimed, "Great job…umm…I never learned your name."

Nikhil suddenly sat up next to me.

"My name is Matt, and this is Nikhil." I said.

"I've never felt like this before! What'd that crazy water do to us?" Nikhil asked.

"Who are you Gohan?" I asked.

Gohan was smiling at us, "You two boys, you're very special. There is a whole another world out there that the people of Earth seem to have forgotten about. Now this is going to sound crazy, but believe it or not, this is not the first time that you boys have lived!"

"What does that mean?" Nikhil asked.

"Yeah," I added, "this is the only life that I remember ever living Gohan."

"You two are the reincarnations of two very strong young warriors from the past; I could tell from the time that Matt stepped in here, the energy that you two have locked up inside of you is identical to their own. Much weaker I might add, but we'll get you back to your true strengths."

"So these warriors," Nikhil began, "What happened to them? I mean, if they're so powerful how were they defeated?"

"Every so often, a powerful enemy will appear, and sometimes we wouldn't have the strength to defeat them. You see boys; I was born in the first age of humanity, to an incredibly strong fighter called Goku and his wife Chi-Chi in Japan. Goku was from a humanoid, alien race of super-warriors called the Saiyans. He came to Earth as a baby after his planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant."

"No way," I sighed, "So what is that guy coming back or something?"

Gohan laughed, "No," He assured us, "No my Dad took care of him in the first age. He's done for good. To be honest, I'm not sure who you two will be fighting, I can't remember anyone we haven't beaten."

Gohan waved off the question, "Anyways there was another extremely powerful full-blooded Saiyan called Vegeta who fought alongside my friends and I. He married a human woman named Bulma, and together they had a son named Trunks. I also had a little brother named Goten, and like me, Trunks and Goten were half Saiyan and half human. You two are the reincarnations of those boys."

"No way," I exclaimed, "So we're half Saiyan?"

"Well sort of," Gohan said, "You two have Saiyan blood, but not Saiyan bodies, meaning that we're going to have to train a lot harder for certain qualities to be revealed."

"So what was the point of beating us up?" Nikhil asked.

"Well you see there's an ability called Zenkai that is exclusive to the Saiyan race, essentially after a Saiyan has been badly injured they get a power boost. The reason that I beat you too is so that your energy would begin to emerge more. Saiyans heal faster than humans do as well, and your Ki had to have shown up, otherwise the Ultra Divine Water would've killed you two!"

"So what is Ki?" I asked.

"Ki is the energy that is inside all living things, every being has the power to tap into it, even humans. For some reason this generation hasn't been able to yet though! Ki can be used as an offensive weapon in the form of a Ki Blast or to warp and fly like I was doing earlier."

"Can you show us?" Nikhil asked.

"Of course!" Gohan said.

He held his palms about six inches away from each other, and began to concentrate heavily on the space between them. Suddenly there was a soft pop, and then a whirring sound as a large yellow orb appeared. He sighed, and it dissipated.

"It's been a while since I've had to do that! But believe it or not, when we were fighting it took barely a percent of my full power to beat you guys." He said.

"This is insane," I sighed, "And we have the ability to do that?"

"Oh," He said, "You two can do much more than that, but we've got to train first. It'll be a long process because you two have no fighting background, but we'll get to there."

"So Gohan, you talked about that you were born in the first age of humanity. What age is this?" Nikhil asked.

Gohan scratched his head, "The seventh I believe. The last time the Earth was destroyed nuclear war, not by a strong fighter like it usually has been."

"So if the Earth has been destroyed, how are we here?" I asked.

"Well, it gets sort of reset every time by a powerful being called the Supreme Kai. After an evil creature named Majin Buu almost destroyed the whole universe in the first age, the Kai's agreed to give the Supreme Kai the ability to restart the universe in the event that it becomes directly threatened by something." Gohan said.

"This," Nikhil sighed, "This is a lot of information to take in."

"So where are your other friends Gohan?" I asked.

"They're in the Other-World, we drew straws to see who would get to become the two new warriors, and we played rock-paper-scissors to see who was going to get to train them." He said with a laugh.

"The agreement for the reincarnation of super-warriors was that only the teacher would be allowed to retain his memories and body. You two were given a whole new body and memories to help you integrate into the world more easily." Gohan said.

We sat in silence for a long time. If I would've seen these things two hours ago, I would've thought that I was still drunk, but Gohan hadn't lied to us about a thing yet. What reason did we have to doubt him now?

He reached into the closet and pulled out the two dark blue uniforms. He tossed them to us, they were much heavier than I had imagined. I was actually straining to hold them.

"Why are these so heavy Gohan?" I asked.

"They're weighted; those are your training clothes. They're yours, if you decide to let me train you that is?" Gohan said.

"Do we have a choice?" Nikhil asked jokingly.

Gohan smiled and stood up, "Good and hey before you guys know it, you might be stronger than me!"

We grinned.

"Be here at ten tomorrow morning, bring those with you, and we'll get started." Gohan said.

"What about shoes?" I asked.

"I'll have them for you tomorrow." He said.

We nodded, as he led us out of the room. We picked up our two cell phones, and the now cold bag of Chinese food off of the ground. As we were turning to leave, he stopped us.

"Guys, I almost forgot, you need to be very careful. After today, your power levels compared to the average human male are at a super human level. You'll need to get used to the extra power. Try to avoid fighting anyone if you can, you may end up killing someone." He said.

"What if we have to fight someone?" I asked.

"Then please use restraint. You two really won't have much control at this point, but give your bodies some time, and they'll adjust. Your training will help plenty as well!" Gohan said.

We nodded, and thanked Gohan as we headed out the door.

"Oh and guys," He exclaimed, "No more drinking, it'll slow down your training!"

"What?" We both exclaimed.

"Besides you two know that it's illegal anyways!" He said.

We sighed, "We'll try not to."

He nodded, and with that we left.

Nikhil climbed into the driver's seat of our car.

"This is incredible." He said.

"My life could not get any better, from last night to this!" I exclaimed.

I checked my phone; I had two missed calls from Alex and three from Nikki.

I checked the clock, it was almost five pm.

"Oh crap," I exclaimed, "We were supposed to go back to Alex's place four hours ago!"

"I completely lost track of time!" Nikhil said.

I pulled up my voicemail and played the first message, it was from Nikki.

"Hey guys," She said, "So you've been gone a long time, I hope that you guys are okay. Alex and I have basically finished cleaning the house. Please call me back when you get this message."

The second message was from Alex.

"Hey assholes," He said, "Appreciate you ditching us, we had to clean the whole damn house without you guys, and you should know that Elena is absolutely livid that you guys just left her here. Get back to my grandparent's place ASAP! Oh and by the way, even though you two don't deserve to go, I'll tell you anyways, there's a party at Jun's place tonight. You can clean up when you get here."

The message ended.

I chuckled, "We're going to that party aren't we?"

"Hell yeah dude!" Nikhil replied.


End file.
